The Harry Potter Incident
by Warlady
Summary: An Experiment with a dangerous potion leaves Harry and Ron with a great problem to deal... a problem with skirts.
1. Default Chapter

The Harry Potter incident Chapter one  
  
The concoction was almost ready. The soft sizzle of the yellow-green liquid filled Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; meanwhile, Harry and Ron looked expectant at the cauldron. Only some minutes more and the potion will be complete, at last.  
  
"Harry, are you sure this is going to work?" Ron asked, not believing their nerve. Right, they were Gryffindors, bravery was their crest. But there was this thin line that divided courage and plain stupidity. He thought they was almost crossing it.  
  
"Of course, what can go wrong? We've been working in this for three days, and we paid attention to all the details." Replied Harry, checking the time and lowering the flame to let the concoction boil down.  
  
"It's only that I still feel that something is missing."  
  
"No, it's not something, it's someone. But, you know very well we had not choice. Hermione would never help us with this."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you are right." Ron sighed and looked how Harry was putting down the flame completely.  
  
"Ok, it's ready. Now we just have to let it cool down a little and then we'll drink it."  
  
"We? Oh, no, Harry, you will drink it. See, I know I said it would be fantastic, but right now the idea looks not so appealing to me. Anyway, you are the one that needed this potion, right?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Good, I'll drink it. After all, if I poison my self, you will carry my corpse to Dumbledore. You can do that, don't you?"  
  
"Err.ok" Ron's face went very pale.  
  
Harry poured the liquid into a glass and looked at it doubtfully. Suddenly the idea didn't looked so right. The color was the expected, though the consistence was not ideal. Wasn't it supposed to look more oozy? He put the glass to his lips and swallowed his doubts along with the disgusting potion. He grimaced, the taste was awful! Well, that was logical, the ingredients had been a bunch of revolting things. He felt the liquid burning his stomach, and then a funny sensation ran through his body, like thousands of worms crawling under his skin. And then.nothing.  
  
"I don't know but it looks to me that it didn't work. How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine, I mean, a little sick in my stomach, but I think I will survive." Harry was disappointed, they had spent three whole days preparing the "splitting potion". And at the end it had just gave him an indigestion.  
  
"What did you expect? we suck at potions. At least you are not poisoned. Come on Harry, let's have dinner." Ron walked towards the exit.  
  
Harry followed him, reluctant.  
  
Once they left the room, Moaning Myrtle appeared from one of the toilets and looked at the cauldron. With a sudden 'pop' another cauldron materialized next to the other.  
  
"Uh, amazing! But who would want to make a potion to duplicate cauldrons?" She sighed deeply and started to sob.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was moving on his bed. He could not sleep; his stomach was flipping, not so badly but nonetheless it was an uncomfortable feeling. Thought this was the last of his concerns. The obvious failure of the "splitting potion" was troubling his mind.  
  
Ron was right, they've never been the brightest ones at potions, but he was sure everything had been just fine.  
  
He remembered the day he and Ron had heard the name of the potion. It had been during their last week of classes before the Christmas break.. Hermione was making a paper about extremely dangerous potions. This was an extra work, for those who wanted to gain some more points. And, like always, people that needed desperately the points were not making the paper.  
  
"Hermione, you are hopeless. You don't need to do it. Your marks are almost perfect." Had said Ron, trying to destroy Harry's pawn with one of his knights.  
  
"You said it, almost, I lost three points during the last potion class, thanks to Neville. Now I need to recover them." She returned her attention to the piece of parchment that was now six feet long.  
  
"But the paper is supposed to be delivered till after holydays, why don't you relax a little?" Suggested Harry, saving his queen by a hair.  
  
"Relax? Of course I won't relax, we will have exams a week after we return to classes. My time is precious. And you should be studying for them right now. I can't understand you. Especially you, Ron, remember the incident with the tea pot with wings at Transfigurations class."  
  
At this remark Ron flinched, and Harry sniggered.  
  
"Oh, it was not my fault, Pig was moving so I could not complete the spell properly." Ron complained, and conquered Harry's king in revenge. "Why don't you read us about that potion you discovered. The "slicing potion"? " said Ron, trying to change the subject of the conversation.  
  
"It is the "splitting potion". You really want to hear about it?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron , narrowing his eyes. It was obvious he didn't want to hear about it.  
  
"Sure!" Said Ron, grinning mischievously to Harry. This latter rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, then, here it goes." Said Hermione enthusiastic and started:  
  
"Splitting potion is one of the most dangerous concoctions known by the wizardly world. Its preparation is relatively easy, though the ingredients are quite unusual and difficult to find. This brew main goal is to provide a media to split a creature into two individuals with the same appearance, skills and characteristics. If the potion is properly prepared, the two individuals should join again into the original being after a week and their distinct experiences and knowledge acquired during their existence would be present in the mind of the primary individual. This potion was often used when a wizard or a witch had to be at two different places at the same time. Its use has been severely banned, after the "Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde" incident. This unfortunate event made evident the probable failures if the potion was used frequently."  
  
Hermione finished and looked satisfied at his friends. But, there was something very wrong with them.  
  
They were looking at each other with a strange gleam in their eyes.  
  
"Boys!" She snorted, rolled the parchment and went upstairs to her room.  
  
"Do you know what it means, Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course, we could be a two different tasks at the same time. Imagine the possibilities, I could be playing chess with you and meanwhile my twin would be studying for Transfigurations test!"  
  
"Better, I could be practicing Quidditch and studying for the tests. After the potions wears off, I will have all the skills and all the knowledge."  
  
So, they agreed. When they asked for the potion book from Hermione, she wanted to know why. Of course she didn't believed their version of the story. Especially because they told her that they wanted to learn, and probably write an essay to win more points.  
  
At last she gave the book to them, a little reluctant. She thought that they were not so stupid as to try to brew the potion without her help.she was wrong.  
  
When she went to her house for Christmas break, they had planned everything carefully.  
  
Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was the perfect place . Though Harry didn't liked the idea at the beginning; he was sure Myrtle let them do as they wanted because she had a crush on him. But the potential of the potion made him change his mind.  
  
Gathering the ingredients was the most difficult part of their plan. But they had an ace under their sleeve, Dobby. The loyal house elf sneaked in Snape's storeroom and collected the items they could not buy at Hogsmeade.  
  
Finally, with all the ingredients in their hands and a firm conviction in their minds they started the potion. It took three days of attention, stirring the concoction each two hours and adding the precise amount of substances at the specific moment. They took turns to watch over it, night and day.  
  
"Such a waste of time," exclaimed Harry and yawned. He still had his stomach revolted, but the sleep finally came to him.  
  
*****  
  
It was three in the morning when Harry awoke. Even sleep he had felt it, the weird sensation had returned, like a thousand ants running all over his body. He was laying on his side, his front to the edge of the bed.. He was freezing. He opened his eyes lazily and discovered that his quilts had gone. He rolled over to search for them and he was confronted with an uncommon vision. There, under his quilts, someone else was sleeping soundly. He blinked in doubt, and reached for his wand and his glasses from the bedside table. "Lumos," he whispered lifting the wand, and a faint gleam appeared in its point. He looked at the figure, some locks of black hair was visible over the edge of the comforter. He reached his hand towards the intruder and pulled slowly the quilt. He gasped when his eyes lay on the stranger's face. It was his face! They had succeed! He was extremely exited, and moved the light to his so called twin. But there was something wrong, though Harry could not say what was exactly. Suddenly, the "other" Harry's eyes opened. Two pair of green eyes met. For a couple of seconds they stared at each other. And then, the most incredible thing happened.  
  
Harry's clone jumped from the bed, revealing a long mane of raven black hair, and an obviously female body outlined under the pajamas. "Help, a pervert is in my bed" a high-pitched voice screamed. The clone grabbed the pillow and started an unmerciful attack against Harry.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Harry screamed as well, while the pillow hit him again and again.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron had awoken, due to all the noise and looked blankly at the image, still dazed by the remnants of his sleep. He shook his head, deciding that the show was not product of his dream and left his bed. "What the.?"  
  
The clone fixed her eyes on him and held the attack. Looked at the red haired boy and renewed her cries "Help, there are two perverts in my room!"  
  
"Harry, what is happening?" Ron was confused, looking at the girl that had started again with her aggressions, she had a pillow and sure knew how to use it.  
  
"And you ask me? I don't have idea!" Harry answered, blocking the blows that were directed mainly to his face.  
  
"Get off my room before I call out for the Head of House!" the Harry-girl shouted angrily.  
  
"Ron, give me a hand, let's seize her."  
  
She heard this and let go the pillow, bolting for the entrance of the dormitory. Before she could reach it both boys tackled her to the floor. After a while they had tied her hands and legs and had pushed a gag inside her mouth. Though it had been a titanic effort. Ron was wearing a black eye that matched perfectly with Harry's swollen lip.  
  
"Damn, Harry, she has the best uppercut!" Said Ron, rubbing her jaw. "What are we going to do? The effect of the potion will wear off in a week, we can't let her like this for all that time."  
  
"You are right. Even when it will mean our expelling from Hogwarts we have to tell this to Dumbledore."  
  
Ron's face darkened and a deep sigh escaped from his lips.  
  
"Well, after all these years, the time has come. Yes, I always asked myself which brilliant idea would be the cause, and this outstands any other. Doesn't it?"  
  
End of chapter one. 


	2. The Harry Potter Incident chapter two

Authors Note: Thank you for your review, Taineyah, I'm happy you liked it. Please keep on reading, and feel free to review and send your suggestion to me.  
  
Blessed Be.  
The Harry Potter incident  
  
Chapter two  
  
It had been an uneventful journey through the castle. Well, if the meeting with a Poltergeist throwing water balloons to them, and the curious whispering from the painting of the walls could be called that.  
  
Harry and Ron had had worst nights, of course, but the storm had not yet begin. Levitating the tied up girl through the corridors was a piece of cake. After an "Inmobilus" spell and a "Mobile corpus", that is. They were using the invisibility cloak to cover three of them. Or the cloak was shrinking or Ron's feet had grown even more, because Harry own feet had been caught under Ron's at least five times.  
  
Harry thought it was funny in a twisted morbid way, and probably he will laugh about this in the future. Sure, his future would be as a beggar in London streets, making magic to entertain tourists.  
  
They arrived to the gargoyle that guarded Albus Dumbledore's office. Harry knew the password probably had changed, so he extracted a long parchment from the pocket of his robe. It was a list of all the known magic candies, and some of the muggle candies as well. Fred and George had prepared this for him as a birthday party. 'Just in case you want to sneak in Dumbledore's office someday' had said George, 'But remember to steal a token from him; a pair of socks would do,' added Fred. Harry knew it was a joke, but they didn't know how useful it was. He was about to read when a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Wondering through the castle after curfew, Harry?" The soft yet surprised voice of headmaster Dumbledore almost made them jump out of their skins. They turned on their heels to find the old wizard using a sleeping robe with moons and suns on it, and a matching hat. The invisible cloak slip to the floor on its own, discovering them to his blue sparkling eyes. Ron's eyes were wide in astonishment and Harry's face had drained of blood.  
  
"I see you have a prisoner with you. Curious, I don't remember that one girl from Gryffindor had stayed in the castle. "Finite incantatem"." The old wizard released the girl from the spells over her and she fall to the floor with a soft thud.  
  
Harry and Ron stayed froze in the spot. While their captive struggle against the bonds.  
  
"Please, release her." Dumbledore's voice was now more imperative.  
  
The two boys obeyed, and hurriedly untangled the knots. Harry was sent backwards when a punch met his jaw. Ron, fell to the floor, after a good kick had impacted his stomach.  
  
"That serves you good, perverts, for invading my room!" Cried the girl, a dark scowl contorting her pale face. Then added, "Thank God you came to rescue me, Headmaster."  
  
"And who precisely are you?" Dumbledore asked, looking intently at her and apparently forgetting the aggression inflicted to the boys by this little ferocious lass.  
  
The girl looked at him with wide green eyes filled with concern. "But, professor, I'm Harriet, Harriet Potter!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed deeply, shook his head and gave a what-have-you-done-this- time look to Harry and Ron. He walked towards the gargoyle and said "peanut butter". The statue moved, revealing the stairs who led to his office.  
  
"Come to my office, the three of you have a long explanation to give me."  
  
******  
  
Dumbledore was sat at his desk. Two house elves appeared from nowhere and served tea for four and a big tray of sandwiches, disappearing after finishing. He looked how the girl sat on a chair; as far away from Harry and Ron as the space in the bureau permitted. The two boys sat as well, looking at him with sheepish eyes.  
  
"Here, have some tea, miss Potter. I know your justified anger will diminish once you drink something." The old wizard handed her a cup of the steaming brew.  
  
She accepted with a courteous nod and carefully sipped from the cup; meanwhile glared at her captors.  
  
The boys dared not to touch the tea, nor the sandwiches. Their stomachs were too revolted by the notion of their imminent doom.  
  
"Now, while miss Potter calms a little, please explain me exactly what has happened?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, obviously they didn't have a precise notion of their failure.  
  
Ron's face was changing from red to white to green, an odd feeling like a knot formed inside his guts. It was evident he was in not position to say a thing.  
  
Harry realized he was the only one who could possible explain the events, so he started.  
  
"Ron and I brewed a potion in secret. It was supposed to produce a twin, a perfect copy of myself."  
  
"The Splitting Potion, I see." Nodded Dumbledore.  
  
Harry had the weird feeling that the old wizard had suspected this from the beginning.  
  
"And what kind of concern lead you two to try this dangerous, complicated, not to mention forbidden, potion, young men?" The soft voice had changed into a severe one. The wizard's blue eyes had lost the characteristic sparkling quality, and was wearing an accusatory gleam that could pierce even stones.  
  
Harry felt the urges to cry. Never had he heard this tone from Dumbledore, not directed to him anyway, neither that look from the headmaster's usually benevolent eyes. Suddenly the purpose he had set for his twin looked so hollow and selfish.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that you two, gentlemen had learned a good lesson from this failure. So, I won't banish you from Hogwarts, yet. But you will serve detention for the rest of the year; and tomorrow morning I will send an owl to your parents, Ron and one to your godfather, Harry"  
  
Harry's face fell. Until now he had not realized that Dumbledore could inform about this to Sirius. What would he think about it? Will he be angry? Or worst, disappointed?  
  
Meanwhile, Harriet had been paying attention to the conversation. She didn't quite connect the revelation of the two boy's breaking of the rules with the events of the night.  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore, will you not punish them for assaulting me ?" Her voice was filled with doubt. She knew Dumbledore was an excellent headmaster, known by his fairness, surely he will not let them scot-free.  
  
"Miss Potter, maybe this could shock you, so I suggest you put the tea aside and listen to me carefully." This was said in the most conciliatory tone Harry had heard from Dumbledore.  
  
The girl obeyed, and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
The headmaster watched her in awe. She certainly had a most than subtle similarity with Harry. Tough the face was fairly rounded, her skin looked more soft and the raven black untamed hair fell long to her shoulders. The scar of Voldemort's attack showed on her forehead, but it was in the left side, not in the right like Harry's. She could not be mistaken for a boy, though, because the obvious development of her body. He remembered how Harry's mother had been one of the most popular girls, not just because the evident beauty she owned but due her somehow irreverent and fiery disposition.  
  
"Miss Potter, you heard your classmates' confession about their misuse of the magical instruction they had received in this institute."  
  
At this remark Harry and Ron flinched. Now they felt guilty as hell.  
  
"Yes, professor, and I think their punish is fair enough."  
  
"And you probably heard them say that the potion was meant to make a duplicate of one of them. Mister Potter's replica to be more precise. The potion failed."  
  
The girl froze, she held the arms of the chair firmly, till her knuckles turned white. 'Mister Potter', 'duplicate' and 'failed' echoed noisily inside her head, as if the pieces of a huge puzzle had fell in place. Her eyes went wide with realization.  
  
"No, no, it's not true.I'm real, I'm real, I'm not a duplicate, I'm real!" She jumped from her seat, screaming deafeningly. She moved towards Harry and fixed her green eyes into his. She blinked several times, looking intently at him, her breath coming in anxious pants. Suddenly, as truth hit her, big tears flooded her eyes, and she sunk to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked to her. Kneeling at her side he wrapped an arm around her shoulders reassuringly.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Potter, please don't cry. Of course you are real, as real as Mister Potter, only a little different." He soothed her.  
  
"A little?" she replied between sobs.  
  
"Well, my dear lass, very different, I might accept. Come now, all this emotions surely had exhausted you. Go up to the girl's dormitories, they are quite empty in the holydays. Sleep a little and tomorrow we will find a solution to your situation. Your classmates will escort you."  
  
She looked at the old wizard with gratitude painted on her tears stained face. "Thank you, professor Dumbledore, sir." Accepting his help she stood up.  
  
"As for you, young men, I expect you tomorrow morning, at first hour. Go and try to catch some sleep. And I need to know where you brewed the potion. I need a sample from it to make some research."  
  
Ron was now more than pale, and Harry looked at the headmaster hesitantly, his face blushed in embarrassment and guilt.  
  
"At Moaning Myrthle's bathrooms, sir."  
  
"Well, that it will be all, you are dismissed."  
  
The girl lifted her chin and walked to the exit, being followed by two distressed and very repented Gryffindors.  
  
Once they arrived at the corridor, she faced them. Her eyes gleaming with green fire.  
  
"So, now you prove Professor Snape's hypothesis, you are a couple of dunderheads," she spat at them and walked away, heading for the Gryffindor's dormitories.  
  
"She surely has a problem with her attitude." Ron voice had returned, though it was tinted with grief.  
  
"I don't know what were we thinking, Ron. Sirius will send me a howler, and I can't blame him if he never want to see me again!"  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to live with him. My life in the borrow will surely be a hell from now on."  
  
The two boys followed Harriet's track, her hearts crushed and their minds a complete mess.  
  
To be continued 


	3. chapter two

The Harry Potter incident  
  
Chapter three  
  
Harry didn't sleep at all. Between his thoughts and the loud snores from Ron it was quite impossible. He envied the red haired boy, it looked like nothing could disturb his sleep. The image of Harriet appeared again and again in his head, her green eyes flood in tears. Those were her mother's eyes, and probably she would be crying at his imprudent behaviour, if she was alive. Harriet hated him, he knew it, her glare on him was an evident proof of it. Could he blame her? Of course not.  
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when the light of the morning told him it was hour to wake up and meet with Dumbledore. He stood from the bed and shook Ron out of dreamland. This latter complained and mumbled something that sounded as 'five minutes more, Mom'. He shook him even harder this time, till he finally agreed gruffly to keep a half state of lucidity.  
  
They dressed in silence, casual wear and the school robes over these attires. Reluctantly they went to the common room. To their utter surprise they found Harriet, already dressed and with an anxious look on her face.  
  
"Well, good morning. I had to take this clothes from one of the girls closets; though the blouse is a little tight in the front, what do you think? I suppose they would do till I find some new clothes."  
  
They looked at her. The blouse surely was more than a little tight. But they just nodded. Could it be possible she was acting so cool after all the events of the night? Even weirder, she looked not angry, she was even cheerful?  
  
"They are just fine, Harriet," Harry ventured, noting how the jeans she was wearing was not precisely loose over her curves.  
  
"But, why are you already awake, Harriet, when you could be sleeping, enjoying the warmth of the cobles around you, and the soft sensation of the mattress.." Ron's thoughts wandered, while his face showed a dreamily expression.  
  
"Are you joking? Whatever Dumbledore is about to say to you is my primary concern, after all, my existence is your fault."  
  
"You are not angry anymore?" asked Harry, cautiously, remembering her explosive temperament and still feeling the throbbing sensation of pain in his jaw.  
  
"More like pissed off, I have to say. But I can't be furious all the time, can I?" She was standing in front of them, her arms folded in front her chest. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Let's go." And without another word she moved to the exit.  
  
*****  
  
When they arrived at Dumbledore's office a dark image showed to their eyes. Indeed, dark was the only word that could possible describe the vision of Severus Snape, his eyes even more deep and burning because the huge black bags under them. Obviously they were not the only ones that had been lacking sleep.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Miss Potter. I see you could not wait to listen about our discovers. Come and sit down." The voice of Dumbledore was all kindness. Though his eyes was still cold when he looked at the boys.  
  
She sat close to Harry and Ron.  
  
"I asked Professor Snape to study a sample of your potion, and he did it during these hours."  
  
At this remark Snape snarled, giving them a disdainful stare.  
  
Harry and Ron recoiled, it was clear after all these years they were still afraid of the nasty greasy git.  
  
Surprisingly, Harriet returned the stare, lifting her eyebrow. If she was scared, she didn't show it in the least.  
  
"Severus, could you possible enlighten us in your find outs?"  
  
Snape get into a superior stance, and not breaking his eye contact with the Gryffindors he cleared his throat and started.  
  
"The potion, obviously was meant to fail since it was brewed by two inexpert students."  
  
Harry thought Snape' s tongue tingled with the desire of replace the word students with dunderheads.  
  
"Even when the list of the ingredients was complete. I have to add that some of them could be only found in my personal storeroom. They incurred in two big mistakes. First, substitute liver of male salamander with liver of female salamander. It caused the terrible aberration we could see now." He waved his pale and long hand towards Harriet.  
  
"Hey, watch out who you call aberration!" She exploded, almost jumping from her seat.  
  
Harry and Ron' s jaws dropped. They could not believe somebody, a girl to be more precise, was retorting in such terms at the most awful, nasty and bad tempered professor of Hogwarts.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolent ways, young lady!" He spat.  
  
"No points will be deducted from Gryffindor, Severus, cause we are not sure if Harriet belongs to Gryffindor' s House yet. And I have to remember you, Harriet, that you should keep your composure."  
  
"I'm sorry, professor Dumbledore, sir," she inhaled deeply, though she gave Snape a foul glare before sitting again.  
  
"As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, the second mistake was the substitution of fresh wings of Egyptian beetles with dry items. I may add one flask of this ingredient has mysteriously disappeared from my storeroom."  
  
Before he could finish, Dumbledore interrupted him. "What are the effects of this second mistake, Severus?"  
  
"Well, the fresh ingredient will give the potion a life span of seven days till it wears off, the dry one makes the potion too powerful, and it's supposed it never wears off."  
  
Harry, Ron and Harriet looked at him like he had grown up another head, uglier than his own for that matter, if that was possible.  
  
"So, it means I won't vanish in thin air." Stated happily Harriet.  
  
"I'm afraid you will not, Miss Potter." Reaffirmed Snape sourly. It looked like his normal scowl had developed a new degree of nastiness.  
  
"Then, we can now proceed to the selection," said merrily Dumbledore, reaching for the Sorting Hat from its drawer. He moved towards Harriet. "Please be still, Miss Potter." The old wizard placed the hat on her head.  
  
After some seconds of anguishing silence. The sorting Hat cried out "Gryffindor".  
  
Harry and Ron sighed in relief. So did Snape, to the absolute surprise of the boys. It was obvious he had been begging to all the heavens, or the hells for she not to be sorted into Slytherin.  
  
She stood up from her chair and gave the hat to Dumbledore, and smug expression on her face.  
  
"Now that we know Miss Potter probably will stay a long time with us, there is an important detail to be discussed. The true identity of Miss Potter will not be informed to the rest of the staff, neither the rest of the student body. Only us in this office will know this fact, and Professor MacGonagall will be informed as soon as she return from her vacation at the Mediterranean Sea."  
  
At this remark, the three Gryffindor's and Snape flinched. It was not mere coincidence that all of them had had a sudden mental image of Minerva MacGonagall wearing a swimming suit.  
  
"Then, I'll be undercover, that's exciting," Harriet said enthusiastically.  
  
"Not all the undercover missions are exciting, believe me," Snape snorted.  
  
"You would be introduced as Harriet Potter, a new student that had arrived from Bauxbaton. The implications of your name would not be so suspicious, since there are many Potters in England. There is something else that needs special attention, I'm afraid." Dumbledore moved to her and pointed his wand to her scar. With a swish and a flick, the mark disappeared. "It's just a make up spell, the scar is still there, but it won't be noticed."  
  
"That would prove very useful among the Slytherin girls, all the acne gone for a good change." Harriet smiled wickedly.  
  
"Then points from Gryffindor for lack of respect of the Slytherin's student body." Snarled satisfied Snape.  
  
Harriet, Harry and Ron sighed. It was quite obvious Snape was not even remotely fond on her.  
  
"Here, Miss Potter, this book requires your special attention. It's Bauxbaton's history, just in case some of your classmates decides to ask you about the subject. And I'll cast a linguistic spell on you later, since you are supposed to know at least some French.  
  
She looked at the huge book and scowled. She didn't like books, that was sure. She took the volume reluctantly and nodded.  
  
"Well, that will be all, for now, gentlemen, lady. You are dismissed, try to enjoy your weekend."  
  
The Gryffindors stood up from their seats and walked out the office. When they were descending the stairs the voice of Snape reached their ears: "About those items lost from my ingredients stock." They rushed, it was better to stay out the discussion, or to be more specific, the monologue.  
  
They headed for Gryffindor's common room.  
  
"Well, Harriet, it seems you are one of us," commented Ron.  
  
"But of course. Though that silly hat was suggesting to put me in Slytherin. It was so tempting, just to make Snape' s life even more miserable. But I threw away the idea."  
  
Harry looked at her in sympathy. It had happened the same to him. "So, you rejected his offering because the terrible reputation of the House," stated him.  
  
"No, of course no, I only didn't want to share my room with Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson. I don't want to see their stinking underwear pilling around me, that would be gross!" She shuddered in revulsion.  
  
End of chapter three. 


	4. chapter three

Title: The Harry Potter incident. 3/? Author: Warlady (Kat for my friends) Beta readers: Joyce ( a zillion thanks and chocolate cookies for you) Rating: PG-13. Warnings: None, really, some silliness, but that is quite normal. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.  
  
Sumary: Harry and Ron try to brew a potion on their own and found themselves stuck into a deep trouble.a trouble with skirts.  
  
The Harry Potter incident  
  
Chapter three  
  
Harry didn't sleep at all. Between his thoughts and the loud snores from Ron it was quite impossible. He envied the red haired boy, it looked like nothing could disturb his sleep. The image of Harriet appeared again and again in his head, her green eyes flooded in tears. Those were his mother's eyes, and probably she would be crying at his imprudent behaviour, if she were alive. Harriet hated him, he knew it, her glaring at him was evident proof of it. Could he blame her? Of course not.  
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when the light of morning told him it was time to wake up and meet with Dumbledore. He got out of the bed and shook Ron out of dreamland. The latter complained and mumbled something that sounded like 'five minutes more, Mom'. He shook him even harder this time, till he finally agreed gruffly to stay awake.  
  
They dressed silently in casual wear and put their school robes on over their clothes. Reluctantly they went to the common room. To their utter surprise they found Harriet, already dressed and with an anxious look on her face.  
  
"Well, good morning. I had to take these clothes from one of the girl's closets; though the blouse is a little tight in the front, what do you think? I suppose they would do till I find some new clothes."  
  
They looked at her. The blouse surely was more than a little tight. But they just nodded. Could it be possible she was acting so cool after all the events of last night? Even weirder, she didn't look angry, she was even cheerful?  
  
"They are just fine, Harriet," Harry ventured, noting how the jeans she was wearing were not precisely loose over her curves.  
  
"But, why are you already awake, Harriet, when you could be sleeping, enjoying the warmth of the quilts around you, and the soft sensation of the mattress." Ron's thoughts wandered, while his face showed a dreamy expression.  
  
"Are you joking? Whatever Dumbledore is about to say to you is of primary concern to me, after all, my existence is your fault."  
  
"You aren't angry anymore?" asked Harry, cautiously, remembering her explosive temperament and still feeling the throbbing sensation of pain in his jaw.  
  
"More like pissed off, I have to say. But I can't be furious all the time, can I?" She was standing in front of them, her arms folded in front her chest. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Let's go." And without another word she moved to the exit.  
  
*****  
  
When they arrived at Dumbledore's office a dark image appeared in front of their eyes. Indeed, dark was the only word that could possibly describe the vision of Severus Snape, his eyes even more deep and burning because of the huge black bags under them. Obviously they weren't the only ones that were lacking sleep.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Miss Potter. I see you couldn't wait to hear about our discoveries. Come and sit down." The voice of Dumbledore was all kindness. Though his eyes were still cold when he looked at the boys.  
  
She sat close to Harry and Ron.  
  
"I asked Professor Snape to study a sample of your potion, and he did it last night."  
  
At this remark Snape snarled, giving them a disdainful stare.  
  
Harry and Ron recoiled, it was clear after all these years they were still afraid of the nasty greasy git.  
  
Surprisingly, Harriet returned the stare, lifting her eyebrow. If she was scared, she didn't show it in the least.  
  
"Severus, could you possible enlighten us as to your findings?"  
  
Snape assumed a superior stance, and without breaking his eye contact with the Gryffindors he cleared his throat and started.  
  
"The potion obviously was meant to fail since it was brewed by two inexperienced students."  
  
Harry thought Snape' s tongue tingled with the desire of replace the word students with dunderheads.  
  
"Even when the list of the ingredients was complete. I have to add that some of them could only be found in my personal storeroom. They made two big mistakes. First, they substituted liver of female salamander for liver of male salamander. It caused the terrible aberration we see now." He waved his long pale hand towards Harriet.  
  
"Hey, watch out who you call an aberration!" She exploded, almost jumping from her seat.  
  
Harry and Ron' s jaws dropped. They couldn't believe somebody, a girl to be more precise, was talking back in such terms to the most awful, nasty and bad tempered professor at Hogwarts.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolent ways, young lady!" He spat.  
  
"No points will be deducted from Gryffindor, Severus, because we are not sure if Harriet belongs to Gryffindor' s House yet. And I have to remind you, Harriet, that you should keep your composure."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, sir," she inhaled deeply, though she gave Snape a foul glare before sitting down again.  
  
"As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, the second mistake was the substitution of dried wings of Egyptian beetles for fresh items. I may add one flask of this ingredient has mysteriously disappeared from my storeroom."  
  
Before he could finish, Dumbledore interrupted him. "What are the effects of this second mistake, Severus?"  
  
"Well, the fresh ingredient will give the potion a life span of seven days till it wears off, the dry one makes the potion too powerful, and it's supposed to never wear off."  
  
Harry, Ron and Harriet looked at him like he had grown another head, uglier than his own for that matter, if that was possible.  
  
"So, it means I won't vanish into thin air." Stated Harriet happily.  
  
"I'm afraid you will not, Miss Potter." Reaffirmed Snape sourly. It looked like his normal scowl had developed a new degree of nastiness.  
  
"Then, we can now proceed to the selection," said Dumbledore merrily, reaching for the Sorting Hat in its drawer. He moved towards Harriet. "Please be still, Miss Potter." The old wizard placed the hat on her head.  
  
After some seconds of anguished silence, the sorting Hat cried out "Gryffindor".  
  
Harry and Ron sighed in relief. So did Snape, to the absolute surprise of the boys. It was obvious he had been begging to all the heavens, or the hells for her not to be sorted into Slytherin.  
  
She stood up from her chair and gave the hat to Dumbledore, a smug expression on her face.  
  
"Now that we know Miss Potter probably will stay a long time with us, there is an important detail to be discussed. The true identity of Miss Potter will not be told to the rest of the staff, nor the rest of the student body. Only those of us in this office will know this fact, and Professor McGonagall will be informed as soon as she returns from her vacation at the Mediterranean Sea."  
  
At this remark, the three Gryffindors and Snape flinched. It was not mere coincidence that all of them had had a sudden mental image of Minerva McGonagall wearing a swim suit.  
  
"Then, I'll be undercover, that's exciting," Harriet said enthusiastically.  
  
"Not all undercover missions are exciting, believe me," Snape snorted.  
  
"You will be introduced as Harriet Potter, a new student who has arrived from Beauxbatons. The implications of your name won't be so suspicious, since there are many Potters in England. There is something else that needs special attention, I'm afraid." Dumbledore moved to her and pointed his wand at her scar. With a swish and a flick, the mark disappeared. "It's just a make up spell, the scar is still there, but it won't be noticed."  
  
"That would prove very useful among the Slytherin girls, all their acne would be gone for a change." Harriet smiled wickedly.  
  
"Then points from Gryffindor for lack of respect to Slytherin's student body." Snarled a satisfied Snape.  
  
Harriet, Harry and Ron sighed. It was quite obvious Snape was not even remotely fond of her.  
  
"Here, Miss Potter, this book requires your special attention. It's Beauxbatons's history, just in case some of your classmates decide to ask you about the subject. And I'll cast a linguistic spell on you later, since you are supposed to know at least some French.  
  
She looked at the huge book and scowled. She didn't like books, that was for sure. She reluctantly took the volume and nodded.  
  
"Well, that will be all, for now, gentlemen, lady. You are dismissed, try to enjoy your weekend."  
  
The Gryffindors stood up from their seats and walked out the office. When they were descending the stairs Snape's voice reached their ears: "About those items lost from my stock of ingredients." They rushed, it was better to stay out of that discussion, or to be more specific, that monologue.  
  
They headed for Gryffindor's common room.  
  
"Well, Harriet, it seems you're one of us," commented Ron.  
  
"But of course. Though that silly hat was suggesting it should put me in Slytherin. It was so tempting, just to make Snape' s life even more miserable. But I threw away the idea."  
  
Harry looked at her in sympathy. The same thing had happened to him. "So, you rejected his offer because of the terrible reputation of the House," he stated.  
  
"No, of course no, I only didn't want to share my room with Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson. I don't want to see their stinking underwear piling up around me, that would be gross!" She shuddered in revulsion.  
  
End of chapter three.  
  
A big thank you and a bear hug to my reviewers. 


	5. chapter four

Title: The Harry Potter incident. 4/? Author: Warlady (Kat for my friends) Beta readers: Joyce ( a zillion thanks and chocolate cookies for you) Rating: PG-13. Warnings: None, really, some silliness, but that is quite normal. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.  
  
Sumary: Harry and Ron try to brew a potion on their own and found themselves stuck into a deep trouble.a trouble with skirts.  
  
The Harry Potter incident  
  
Chapter four  
  
The last weekend of the holiday break passed quickly, and the first Monday of the second semester started. The news spread like fire in a dynamite storeroom. A new girl in the Gryffindor tower, with a chamber of her own.  
  
None of the girls had seen her, but they gossiped about her anyway. Hermione Granger didn't join in the common choir of rumours, though it mystified her. An exchange student from Beauxbatons, in the middle of the semester? She didn't remember anything like that happening before. She was sure. After all, she had read "Hogwarts a History" three times.  
  
The first morning, in the dining room, most of the Gryffindor students had enough time to notice the exchange student. Especially most of the boys. Harriet had chosen a seat next to Harry. At the other side was Hermione, and Ron was seated next to her.  
  
"No! Double Potions is the first lesson today! I think I'm going to be sick!" complained Ron, while he munched on a piece of toast.  
  
"Come on, Ron, I'm sure you will do better this semester, since you two wrote an essay to compensate for your failures, didn't you, Harry?" Hermione stated, knowing very well that they hadn't done it.  
  
Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and Ron coughed; he swallowed half his toast and it stuck in his throat. They looked at each other. Yes, that was what they had promised in exchange for the Potions book she had given them.  
  
"Oh, I think they didn't have time to write it, Headmaster Dumbledore ask them to help me get settled in my room and show me the castle. I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were supposed to do some homework during the break," said Harriet her voice seemed filled with concern. She sure was a good actress. "By the way, I'm Harriet Potter, nice to meet you." She extended her hand past Harry for Hermione to shake it.  
  
The bushy haired girl took the hand she was offering and shook it. "Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure."  
  
Harry looked at Harriet and said a silent "thank you" to her.  
  
Hermione hadn't looked at her till that moment. She realized immediately a couple of things that were strangely familiar. Harriet's long and black hair was barely tamed; even when it was straight, it had an odd tendency to stand up in some places. Then, she noticed the green eyes, so similar to a certain other student's eyes. When Harriet flashed a smile to her, she was sure that she had seen that smile somewhere else. The wheels of her clever mind started to turn wildly, while the name 'Harriet Potter', echoed inside her brain.  
  
"Harriet Potter? What a coincidence! Isn't it Harry?" Hermione looked at the black haired boy, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Harry felt his stomach becoming a bottomless pit, and he couldn't suppress the sudden blush that covered his face. The cries of dozens of owls saved him from the inquisition. Then he suddenly remembered that Dumbledore had told them he would send a note to Sirius and Ron's parents. He froze in place, waiting for the humiliating moment when an owl probably would place a howler in front of him. Though, it didn't happen. In fact, the only strange thing that did happen was the moment when a raven flew over them, let a packet fall and left as soon as it had entered.  
  
"Oh, its from my mother, she probably sent me something I forgot," said Harriet nonchalantly, reaching her hand to the little bundle of paper. When she pulled the string that kept the packet closed, a locket hanging from a golden chain was revealed to her stunned companions. "Merlin's beard! I thought I had lost this in travel. It seems that I was so exited packing to come here that I forgot it." Dumbledore warned her about this present and instructed her how to react to it.  
  
Hermione looked at the jewel and its so called owner. "And why were you so excited at coming to Hogwarts? I mean, the last time we had visitors from Beauxbatons they kept on complaining about everything in this castle."  
  
"Well, exactly because of that. See, I really despise the way some of my classmates act, they are so damn snobbish. I didn't feel at ease among that bunch of morons. Mother offered to ask Headmaster Dumbledore for a place in this school and when he owled us his approval I almost went crazy. Imagine it, an opportunity to study in the best wizardry and witchcraft school!"  
  
"Yes, imagine that, Hermione!" added Harry.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. She was about to ask something else when the bell rang for the first class of the day.  
  
They collected their things and headed for the dungeons.  
  
*****  
  
"This semester, I will try to teach you the correct uses of dragon's blood in sleeping potions. I should add that in every one of the next experiments I fully recommend total concentration and extra care in the manipulation of this extremely unstable ingredient."  
  
Severus Snape looked down from his podium at his students, his dark figure resembled a vulture waiting for the death of an ill lamb.  
  
Neville Longbottom shrunk in his seat, feeling the coal black eyes piercing him. He had feared the arrival of this moment all the holidays. Dragon's blood was quite a dangerous substance, he had heard stories about one student that had blown up himself because he made a mistake in measuring the exact quantity.  
  
"Now, copy the ingredients from the blackboard, and work in pairs. You, the new Gryffindor, you can work with Mr. Malfoy, since his usual companion is not with us at the moment."  
  
Pansy Parkinson was still at the infirmary due to a mysterious hex that had made her grow a very unattractive horn in the middle of her head.  
  
Harriet cringed in disgust, but obeyed and walked to her new partner. The Slytherin student smiled at her in a way she didn't remember having seen in him before. It looked almost charming.in a twisted way of course.  
  
"Well, well, look what the tide brought to us, a new Gryffindor girl," whispered Malfoy, dragging the words and trying to give them a tint like Professor Snape's. He failed miserably, his teenage voice had not acquired its full maturity, and probably it would never be as silky yet menacing as Snape's.  
  
"Hello, ferret boy," she whispered in response, giving him a mocking smile.  
  
He paled, then his face got deeply flushed, and his smile disappeared. To him it was obvious that Potter and Weasley had told her about the humiliating incident of his transfiguration.  
  
"Less talk and more work Miss Potter, five points from Gryffindor!" scolded Snape, who had not heard her words. Though he pretended to take as many points from her house as possible.  
  
She sighed and unwrapping a piece of parchment started to copy the ingredients. It was hopeless trying to fight Snape's unfairness in his own dungeon.she planned to do that outside the class. Though there was something that was bothering her greatly, and that was the intent stare she could feel from Draco Malfoy. Had he noticed her resemblance to the Boy Who Lived? Was he going to stand up in the Middle of the class and declare his discovery to the entire student body?  
  
"What?" she angrily asked, when she couldn't stand a second more of his eyes on her.  
  
"Nothing, it's only that I can't understand why you're not like the other Gryffindor girls, I mean, you're beautiful," said the blond boy, giving her a predatory stare.  
  
She froze in place, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. The ferret boy had not only given a compliment to her, he was practically undressing her with his eyes. She shuddered in revulsion, feeling his gaze as if an entire army of slugs were crawling along her body.  
  
The class passed uneventfully. Well, Neville melted his cauldron, the worktable and part of the stone floor, when he didn't add enough water to dilute the dragon's blood, but that was quite expected. The little accident cost Gryffindor thirty points and Neville stayed to clean the mess in the Muggle way. The others were dismissed by a very angry Snape claiming to the heavens that all the Gryffindors were half brained, stupid students.  
  
Harriet sighed in relief when she finally left the dungeon and saw her partners come to meet her. Her liberation was short, because suddenly she felt pulled by the arm, and turned to meet the cold grey eyes of a very hormonal Slytherin. He was guarded on both sides by his bully colleagues.  
  
"If you promise to behave more friendly to me, I could even consider gracing you with a date," he said, his voice a little husky. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, fixing their blank stares on her.  
  
She pulled her arm from his grasp and frowned. "And if you don't stop bothering me with your greasy, disgusting and quite obvious advances, I surely will consider hexing your ass out of this world."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione came to her rescue.  
  
"What's the matter, Harriet, is he bothering you?" said Ron, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, I see, you prefer to stick to the losers triumvirate. Or maybe it's that you're interested in the famous Harry Potter, whose only claim to fame is having a hideous scar on his forehead and that his parents were killed by the Dark Lord himself!"  
  
At this remark Harry felt his blood boiling and he would have hexed Draco himself. But he hadn't even pulled his wand from the pocket of his robe, when Malfoy was on the floor, his nose oozing blood profusely, and Harried stood towering over him, her fist still in the air.  
  
"Don't you dare say that again, Malfoy, or I'll break more than your nose," she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face was contorted in anger.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at her in awe.  
  
"Don't you stand there watching, idiots, get her," commanded Malfoy, recovering from the surprise and grabbing his bleeding nose.  
  
They tried to touch her, but Goyle was kicked hard in the shin, and Crabbe fell to the floor, clutching his groin and groaning painfully.  
  
Harriet was going to finish the work by aiming an uppercut at Goyle, and she would have succeeded if Harry and Ron had not come and restrained her.  
  
"Let me alone, I'll show them they can't mess with me that easily" she screamed, struggling hopelessly.  
  
"What is happening here?" came Professor Snape's thundering voice, as he heard the commotion in the corridor.  
  
"That girl punched Draco's nose, kicked me in the shin and broke Crabbe's nuts" answered Goyle, still rubbing his injured leg.  
  
"I see, well, this deserves fifty points of deduction from Gryffindor, and you Miss Potter, will serve detention this night with Filch. Now, everybody get out of here. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, go to Madame Pomfrey's infirmary and get this mess fixed immediately," roared Snape, turning his back to them and going back into the dungeons again.  
  
TBC 


	6. chapter five

Title: The Harry Potter incident. 5/? Author: Warlady (Kat for my friends) Beta readers: Joyce ( a zillion thanks and chocolate cookies for you) Rating: PG-13. Warnings: None, really, since this is totally A.U. Some silliness, but that is quite normal. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.  
  
Sumary: Harry and Ron try to brew a potion on their own and found themselves stuck into a deep trouble.a trouble with skirts.  
  
The Harry Potter incident  
  
Chapter five  
  
Harriet was fuming, pacing along the common room back and forth and muttering curses against Snape and Malfoy. She had lost a total of sixty points in less than three days. Though she had regained twenty in Divination, after predicting her own imprisonment in Azkaban under the charge of homicide. Professor Trelawney had told her that she owned a very accurate inner eye.  
  
Harry and Ron had been playing chess, though they looked at her from time to time. They had decided to keep an eye on her, just in case she decided to complete her prophecy by killing the Potions Master or Draco.or both of them.  
  
"It's almost eight, Harriet, you have to go to Filch's office for your detention," warned Hermione from one of the couches.  
  
"I know, I know, don't push me." She sighed and headed for the exit.  
  
When she was gone, Hermione stood up and walked towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Really, boys, that girl has guts. Though I'm afraid her outbursts will cost us all the points of the House before this week ends," commented Hermione.  
  
"Who could believe Draco would put his disgusting eyes on her?" said Harry, moving his bishop to conquer Ron's knight.  
  
"I would, you have to admit she is quite lovely. I mean, those eyes, and that hair, and all those other things. I'm almost happy that our experiment failed." Ron's eyes went wide in realization of his own stupidity and even forget to take Harry's bishop with his Queen.  
  
"What experiment?" inquired Hermione, even when she was very sure of the answer. Her suspicions had been confirmed.  
  
"Er." mumbled Harry, his eyes fixed in Ron.  
  
"Er." repeated Ron, as it had became their mantra.  
  
"I knew you would, how could I be so naïve? You tried it, didn't you? The "splitting potion". How could you!?" she looked at them like they were the most repulsive worms on Earth. After this, she ran up the stairs, towards her dormitory.  
  
"Now we did it! She won't talk to us for the rest of our lives!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"We? No, you did it. But forget about that, we have more important troubles now."  
  
"What could be more important, she promised to help me with my essay for Herbology?"  
  
"Harriet, that's more important. I fear she won't let Malfoy scot-free. And if I'm right, I even feel sorry for him."  
  
Ron sighed and nodded, he knew very well what Harry was talking about.  
  
They got up off the floor and headed for the exit, but before they could reach it, the portrait opened and Professor McGonagall stepped inside the common room.  
  
"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, are you going somewhere?" she asked, her eyebrows forking, while her lips turned into a tight line.  
  
"No, of course no Professor," said Harry, smiling his best.  
  
"Very well. Professor Dumbledore sent me to remind you about a detention you two have to accomplish. He did tell me the details of your misbehaviour, and may I add if it was in my hands you both would be on the Hogwart's Express right now heading towards your homes. Though, since the headmaster already decided, I have to respect his decision. " She didn't wait for their answer, just stood beside the door and waited for them to go out.  
  
Harry and Ron had forgotten totally about their punishment. They looked at each other and went through the exit, with McGonagall tagged to their heels.  
  
Once they arrived at the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office, the witch said the password: "Jelly beans", and the two boys climbed the stairs as slowly as if they were walking to their execution.  
  
They stood waiting for Dumbledore for some minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry walked towards Fawks and looked at the phoenix with guilty eyes.  
  
"Hello, friend, how are you?"  
  
The bird tilted his head and gave out a grave chirp.  
  
"Yeah, it seems we keep on meeting in bad situations."  
  
"Harry, calm down, you're talking to a bird," said Ron reassuringly, though his voice betrayed the anxiety that was plaguing him too.  
  
"Well, well, gentlemen, you arrived at last." Dumbledore's voice surprised the two Gryffindors.  
  
"I suppose you forgot that I had decreed a detention for you two. Don't worry about it, it happens all the time, I would forget as well if I was in your situation. Though, your detentions will begin tomorrow night. As for tonight, Ron, I have a letter from your parents, and Harry, I received a letter from Sirius." Dumbledore handed them the aforementioned letters.  
  
Ron noticed immediately that his parents had sent him a howler. He opened it hurriedly, and before he tore apart the seal Molly Weasley's screams filled the office.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! What have you done now?! Professor Dumbledore didn't tell us what it was, but I'm sure you really messed up this time. You will be the cause of my death."  
  
The screaming continued, while Ron shrunk and got all red in embarrassment. At least the offending letter had not been opened in the presence of all the student body, like the last one he had received.  
  
Once the howler stopped, Harry opened his own letter. He looked at it, it was only a white piece of parchment with a single line in black: "Think about what you have done." Harry would've preferred a howler. With that one little line, Sirius had pierced his heart in such a bad way. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes and he bit his lips to keep them from flowing.  
  
"Well, gentlemen, return to your dormitories. Tomorrow at eight you will go with Hagrid and help him to attend the creatures he gathered for this semester."  
  
They nodded and walked away, begging all the heavens that Hagrid had not tried to include screwts in their classes again.  
  
Once they arrived in the corridor, they looked at each other.  
  
"I don't know which is worst, detention with Hagrid, or having to stay alert to Harriet's activities. I mean, it's not like we have to spy on her when she's in the bathroom, but."  
  
"Shush, Ron, look who's coming our way."  
  
Harriet was walking towards them, holding a mop and a bucket of water.  
  
"So, Harriet, what did Filch have planned for you?" asked Ron when she was closer.  
  
"I have to clean the owlery floor, Muggle style. If one of those owls shits on me I swear I will slowly pull off every feather on its body," she said, walking away from them.  
  
When she had disappeared from their view, Harry sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I tell you, Ron, she is up to something."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Because I know me, and she has the same look I have when I'm up to something."  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron stayed alert to Harriet's every single movement.  
  
She sat beside Harry again, and Ron sat on her other side.  
  
Hermione wasn't talking to them, and she had decided to sit as far away as possible.  
  
"So, Harriet, tell me. Who sent you that locket?" asked Harry, just to make conversation. He was sure the sender of that present had been Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Snape did it."  
  
"Snape??" replied both, Harry and Ron, looking at her incredulous.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore told me last night about it. It seems that Snape was worried about Hermione finding out the truth. I think he believes the only one smart enough to read between the lines is her. By the way, why is she so mad with you two? she barely said hello to me this morning."  
  
"Let's just say that Snape was right." Ron munched on a piece of bread, giving I-am-so-sorry looks to the bushy haired witch.  
  
She was staring back at him, her lips pressed in a thin line. She looked so much like McGonagall.  
  
"You mean she discovered it?"  
  
"Yes, indeed, and she is angry with both of us, so probably she is angry with you too," said Harry.  
  
"I'm doomed, my essay in Herbology is going to be a disaster!" whined Ron  
  
"Which is not a surprise, Ron, you suck at Herbology." Harriet smirked impishly.  
  
"Yes, but Hermione had agreed to help me, and now.I'm pretty sure she won't talk to us 'til next year. If she ever decides to talk to us at all."  
  
"Do you mind if I try to convince her to forgive you?" She offered, nonchalantly, while she spread some butter on her toast.  
  
"I don't know, Harriet, you see, she isn't so tolerant."  
  
"Come on, Harry, I know her, and besides, who could resist my charm?" She batted her eyelashes and looked at Harry with puppy eyes.  
  
He rolled his eyes but looked in awe at how Ron was looking at her, his fork holding a piece of sausage right before his open mouth. The only thing missing from the image was the drops of drool falling from Ron's lips.  
  
"Ok, Harriet, talk to her, just try not to make her more angry."  
  
"Right, I'll do it right after breakfast."  
  
The entire Hall was filled with the customary noises. But suddenly a sharp cry coming from Slytherin' s table caught everybody's attention.  
  
Ron and Harry turned their heads in time to see a very scared Draco Malfoy, who was growing a set of green snakes from his blond head. The beasts were biting his face and ears. He jumped from his seat and started to run outside the Hall, when Severus Snape immobilized him with a wave of his wand.  
  
The Head of Slytherin walked hurriedly to Malfoy. He waved his wand a couple of times but one of the snakes took it from him while another jumped forward and bite him hard on the knuckles.  
  
Finally, after some minutes of fighting against the snakes, Madam Pomfrey and Snape managed to reduce them by placing a bowl of mashed potatoes over Malfoy's head. The boy was then levitated to the infirmary.  
  
"Revenge is so sweet!" whispered Harriet, while Ron and Harry looked terrified at her. 


	7. chapter six

Title: The Harry Potter incident. 6/? Author: Warlady (Kat for my friends) Beta readers: Joyce ( a zillion thanks and chocolate cookies for you) Rating: PG-13. Warnings: None, really, since this is totally A.U. Some silliness, but that is quite normal. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.  
  
Sumary: Harry and Ron try to brew a potion on their own and found themselves stuck into a deep trouble.a trouble with skirts.  
  
Author's notes: This update took forever, but my muse apparently were out in vacations. I will try to update more often, never fear, there is still much more Harriet for all of those who like her.  
  
The Harry Potter Incident  
  
Chapter Six  
  
To Harry and Ron's utter surprise, nobody was punished for the prank played on Malfoy. It seemed that none of the professors could track the source of the spells. Though Snape gave foul stares to them every time they met in the corridors. He also grumbled unintelligible curses under his breath whenever his eyes alighted on Harriet.  
  
The girl just looked back at him, fluttering her black eyelashes and widely grinning.  
  
After a week, half of students were convinced she was the bravest human being on Earth. While the other half thought she was nuts.  
  
"Harriet, could you please stop doing that?" Harry begged her.  
  
"Doing what?" she said, as she was oblivious to the dark scowl that was drawn on Snape's face. The class had been practically a contest of stares between the Potion Master and her, and obviously she was winning it.  
  
"Looking at Snape like that. He might think you're mocking him."  
  
"Good, because that's exactly what I am doing."  
  
"Mister and Miss Potter, could you please share your thoughts with the rest of the class." Snape's voice thundered, while Neville Longbottom almost wet his pants because of it.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Harriet smiled, even more impertinent than before.  
  
"I was just commenting to Harry that Potions is the most important subject of all. I mean, anybody could memorize spells and make silly movements with the wand. But, oh, creating potions is so interesting, and difficult. It's an art!"  
  
"I am happy you enjoy my class so much, Miss Potter. And just to show you how flattered I feel, Mister Potter and you will have the pleasure of doing extra work. I am sure you two will be delighted to accomplish the task I will assign to you."  
  
'Touché' she thought to herself, and kept her impertinent grin on her lips. Though she noticed it was quite difficult when inside she was dying to kick her professor's privates.  
  
Once the class was over, Harry practically dragged her apart by pulling her arm.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts!"  
  
"No, Harriet, I'll tell you what really will hurt. Doing extra work for the slimy git, that will hurt. I don't mind if you decide to put yourself through his wrath, but why the hell did you sink me with you as well?"  
  
"Well, that was not my intention, he was the one who sunk you with me. As I see it, he hates you."  
  
"Of course he hates me! Everybody knows he hates me!" Harry was losing his patience.  
  
"Oh, calm down, Harry. I mean, what could he designate for us that's so terrible?"  
  
"You don't know him, his twisted mind will find something disgusting and horrible."  
  
"I know him very well, but what ever he thinks up I will do it. You know what, Harry? It's time for someone to stop this stupidity. Why am I supposed to be afraid of him? No, I just refuse to feel scared, it's not in me." She walked away.  
  
Ron stood beside Harry, "She really has nerve. I was feeling like a maggot there. While she dared to face him, we stayed silent."  
  
"And what were we supposed to do? It's not like we could do anything, could we?" Harry was furious, and confused. Harriet was like his sister, more like his twin. But she surely had some virtues he lacked.  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione, I want to ask for your help. I'm sure Harry and I will need your wisdom and skills to keep ourselves sound and sane while we work in whatever nastiness Snape designs for us." Harriet was doing her divination homework sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll see how my schedule is. But I promise nothing," Hermione answered, pausing for a second in writing her essay for Herbology.  
  
"Hum, do I sense a little reluctance because this is related to Harry?" insinuated Harriet.  
  
"Harriet, I'm very busy, the O.W.L.S. and all this homework, and some." Hermione stopped as she saw Harriet's I-don't-belive-you expression. "How do you manage to know what I'm thinking?" she sighed.  
  
"Professor Trelawny told me I have a good inner eye. But it's really that I know you very well, in a way not even Harry could. I'm a girl, remember? And I imagine how you feel. But, don't you think it's about time to settle a truce with the boys? Ron misses you, he says it's about the Herbology essay, but I know better.  
  
Hermione blushed. "They lied to me."  
  
"Oh, come on, that's not what makes you feel bad, am I wrong? They left you out of their plan, that's what you resent. Believe me when I say it was better that way, after all, if they had had you helping them I probably wouldn't being talking to you now. Besides you'd be dealing with two Harrys and two Rons, and from my point of view the world doesn't need another couple of boys like them." Harriet smiled impishly.  
  
Hermione smiled in return. "You're right, somehow. By the way, I really liked the way you confronted Snape, it's the first time I've seen someone face him in such a remarkable way. Pity you got this punishment. But at least you didn't lose points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, thank you, coming from you that's such a compliment. But I'm afraid I'll need all the help in the world to avoid being at Snape's throat."  
  
That settled it, Hermione started to talk to Harry and Ron again, and she was eager to help Harriet to accomplish whatever task Snape was going to give to her and Harry.  
  
*****  
  
The Dungeons were a very horrifying place anytime, but at night they could scare the bravest man. The cold atmosphere and the darkness joined in a perfect combination, designed to put fear in the heart and distress in the soul.  
  
"Harry, could you stop looking around as if a vampire will jump on your neck from the shadows?" Harriet rolled her eyes. She was a little scared, but she could not understand why Harry looked as if he had seen a ghost. As if ghosts were not a regular thing for those studying in Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, not a vampire, but a gigantic bat, with hooked nose and greasy hair." He was sitting beside her, on one of the chairs of the classroom, hiding his hands under the table. He wriggled them together in anxiety.  
  
Snape had sent word to them with his crow to be at the dungeons just after eight o'clock. He sent the respective authorizations as well, just in case they were caught outside their dormitories after curfew. Though it seemed something had delayed him, because it was eight fifteen and he was not at the dungeons.  
  
Harriet yawned and shifted her position on the chair when suddenly she was startled by the door opening violently and the wild entrance of professor Snape, his robe billowing behind him. She had to suppress a giggle, because in fact under light of the torches the Potions Master seemed very much like a huge bat.  
  
"Well, Miss Potter, since you asked for it, I prepared an extracurricular assignment for you and Mister Potter. I was delayed because I was arranging some details in this specific matter. I just was talking with Professor Dumbledore about it. Professor Dumbledore has agreed that since this assignment will be difficult and will take up a lot of your time that it be allowed to take the place of your OWL exam in Potions.  
  
Both Gryffindors looked in horror at Snape. Now that he had them in his hands, he surely will flunk them both.  
  
Truly satisfied by their reaction to the news, Snape grinned in the most nasty way he could manage, which was quite a sinister way indeed. "Now, without more delay." He handed them a piece of parchment.  
  
They looked hesitantly at the words written in Snapes' neat and ominous calligraphy. Both of them gasped in shock.  
  
Snape just looked at them, his face reflecting his pleasure.  
  
Harriet raised her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Potter?" he said, his silky words echoing in the most wicked way.  
  
"I don't want to antagonize you, Professor, but I somehow have the notion that this specific potion is reserved for seventh year students, and only those who had reached a high grade in Potions' OWLs."  
  
"That is correct, Miss Potter. Though, after your affirmations during my class, I recognized instantly that you could manage to go ahead with the hard investigation and all the details involved in the preparation of such a concoction. Mister Potter and you have extensive experience in work with forbidden and truly dangerous potions. May I say that his last experience was not as satisfactory as he expected, since you will be among us for a long period of time. So, I imagine you will accomplish this assignment without great troubles.or will blow away your useless heads in the process." He looked at them in triumph.  
  
Harriet was trembling in fury, her hands closed in tight fists. But she was not going to give Snape the satisfaction of knowing she was fuming. Regaining her composure, she put on the most calm facade and smiled widely. "Professor, we won't disappoint you. Harry and I thank you for the confidence put in us, don't we Harry?"  
  
"Huh?" said Harry, feeling as if he had lost something, but when Harried kicked him under the table he quickly replied "Of course professor, we'll do our best."  
  
"All right, then, I suggest you begin right now." Snape's victorious grin diminished , he didn't expected the girl would manage to keep her temper under control. After all, he knew very well where her strong mood came from. As a student, he had seen another pair of green eyes gleaming with the same fire. Lily Evans, Harry's mother, was the owner of such a temperament. Only she could dare to argue with the Marauders, no matter that they were the most popular group in the school. "Well, what are you waiting for? Leave the Dungeons now, your work starts in the Library." With these last words, he left them.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed, examining again and again the parchment with the assignment.  
  
"Argh, that damn old bat is more wicked than I had thought! The Wolfsbane potion! I never saw that coming our way." Harriet was sitting before the fireplace in the common room.  
  
Harry was depressed, his nerves were crushed and he looked like he was on the brink of tears. "We'll never make it out of this, we're doomed, doomed!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry, Hermione never failed us before. I know she can make that potion with her eyes closed and a hand tied behind her back, don't you, Hermione?" Ron was quite optimistic.  
  
"I'm afraid this potion isn't easy, Ron. The Polyjuice potion is a child's game in comparison. Besides, the risks are huge, a little mistake can cause an explosion of incredible proportions. Many of the ingredients are very volatile, especially the dragon's blood." Hermione looked a last time at the parchment and handed it to Harriet.  
  
"We are doomed!" repeated Harry, and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Oh, Harry, calm down, Dumbledore would never approve something that could damage us, would he? And you read it, it's just a variant of the potion, not the real one." Harriet tried to calm down Harry, though she herself was feeling a knot of fear forming inside her guts. Hermione's words just confirmed her worries; Snape was trying to get them killed.  
  
"Well, I can only suggest that you two start doing the research in the library, I have a list of books I need you to read. Then, we can start searching for the ingredients. I imagine that since this is an official assignment, Snape will allow you to obtain your ingredients from his private stores.  
  
"We didn't ask, and he didn't say anything about it." Harriet said, sighing deeply, hoping Hermione's supposition was right.  
  
"We are doomed!" The pitiful voice of Harry resounded again.  
  
"You say that once again, Harry, and I will beat you to death with your own shoes!" warned Harriet, more than angry.  
  
TBC  
  
My gratitude to:  
  
DrAcO HaTeR : Thank you for your review, it encourages me to keep on writing. 


End file.
